Of IMing Best Friends and Candy Bearing Ukitake's
by PrussianEagle
Summary: Oh Dear God, here comes Ukitake with a bag of Candy *A* Please Read, no pairings! CRACK!


Actuall conversation between me and my BFF! We were chatting, and somehow we ended up using Bleach terms, and I decided to make into a story.

DISCLAIMER: Does not own.

Ulquiorralover4 as Hikari Nairiel  
Me as Hoshi Zaraki

PRODUCT OF ABSOLUTE BOREDOM

* * *

**SilverSnow has signed in.**  
**OptimisticOtaku has signed in.**

SilverSnow: Heya

OptimisticOtaku: Oh Hi! :D

SilverSnow: … What are you doing?

OptimisticOtaku: Watching Anime. :3 What did you think?

SilverSnow: I didn't know, baka-chan, that's why I asked

OptimisticOtaku: Well, yeah… So what are you doing?

SilverSnow: Nothing, Really

OptimisticOtaku: Aww, that sound boring D:

SilverSnow: I know, It is DX My whole squad is gone

OptimisticOtaku: Eh? Where'd they go? Are they on a mission thingy?

SilverSnow: I don't know where they went…

OptimisticOtaku: EH?! You have to keep better track of them at least!

SilverSnow: Hey hey hey! Gin said he was taking them somewhere so they're in safe hands!!!!

OptimisticOtaku: Okay, okay. Gin still creeps me out though...

SilverSnow: …OptimisticOtaku: What? You know that he scares me!

SilverSnow:... I just don't see why.

OptimisticOtaku: Maybe that's cause you like him. owo

SilverSnow: *fumes*

OptimisticOtaku: Gah! Shi-chan's scary! **runs away**

SilverSnow**: sigh** Your really easy to scare, you know that? o.e

OptimisticOtaku: Yeah, that's true... But still! You have swords at your disposal!

SilverSnow: **smiles** And knives, and senbon, and crossbows :D

OptimisticOtaku: Exactly! I have plenty of reasons to be scared!

SilverSnow:... I can't help it, you know my dad! He buys me stuff!

OptimisticOtaku: Yeah... Another reason... 0o0

OptimisticOtaku: I think you have enough stuff already...

SilverSnow: So? What if I do?

OptimisticOtaku: Yeah... But still!  
OptimisticOtaku: I think he'll still buy you stuff... OnO

SilverSnow: I know! It's fun! :P

OptimisticOtaku: I feel a little bad for all the people you hate...

SilverSnow: Heh **thinks** Lets see... Aizen, Chizuru, Nnoitra, Halibel, Loly and Menoly... etc...

OptimisticOtaku: Ichigo too... Wow you hate a lot of people! O.O

SilverSnow: Nah, not Ichigo anymore... All of them but Chizuru and Nnoitra are dead, though :P

OptimisticOtaku: Eh? You don't not like Ichigo anymore...? Oh yeah they are...

SilverSnow: Not as much as I used to…The only reason I don't like him is cause he tried to kill Gin.

OptimisticOtaku: Oh yeah! I forgot about that...

SilverSnow: …Your forgetful…

OptimisticOtaku: *scratches head* Yeah, I know. It happens alot...

SilverSnow : …You know who I like, so who do you?

OptimisticOtaku: Eh?! Um... Who **do** I like...

SilverSnow: I don't know, Tell me

OptimisticOtaku: Wah... Confusion... I don't know... D:

SilverSnow: How long have you known I liked Gin?

OptimisticOtaku: A long time…

SilverSnow:…

OptimisticOtaku: What?

SilverSnow: Nothing

OptimisticOtaku: Oh…

SilverSnow: Ha, I just figured out where Gin took my squad XD

OptimisticOtaku: Ooh! where?!

SilverSnow: 11th squad practicing grounds with my dad! HA!

OptimisticOtaku: Gah! Will they be okay?!

SilverSnow:...Yes

OptimisticOtaku : How are you so sure?

SilverSnow:... I'm not. Lol, but my Dad won't hurt them too bad, I know. if he did, he'd know I'd be in his office angry :D

OptimisticOtaku: Yeah, I wouldn't want to make you angry…

SilverSnow: Hee Hee o3o

**OptimisticOtaku has gone idle.**

SilverSnow: HEY! DON'T GO OFFLINE!

OptimisticOtaku: Lol.. Gah! Shi-chan's angry! Haha... Still watching anime... ;u;

SilverSnow:…

OptimisticOtaku: What?! I can't help it...

SilverSnow: Ikkaku listens to the Rolling Stones!!!!

OptimisticOtaku: He does?!

SilverSnow: YES! XP

OptimisticOtaku: : It's Hilarious! He fell asleep listening to 'Paint it Balck'!!  
*Black!!!

OptimisticOtaku: That's... Wierd...

SilverSnow: You spelled weird wrong

OptimisticOtaku: Oh, I id?  
*did

SilverSnow: Yeah… Oooh, Gin's back~

OptimisticOtaku: You seem happy. owo

SilverSnow:.... Shaddup.

OptimisticOtaku: Haha, couldn't help it. :D

SilverSnow: I'm listening to my iPod~ **happiness**OptimisticOtaku: Yay! Shi-chan's happy! c:

SilverSnow: Heh

OptimisticOtaku: What are you listening to?

SilverSnow: Jerk it out by The Ceasers~

OptimisticOtaku: Never heard of it. :D

SilverSnow: I heard it on a commercial and It's awesome. I just bought it along with a bunch of other songs :D

OptimisticOtaku: Ohhh, that makes since. :)

SilverSnow: 'sense', Hikari :)

OptimisticOtaku: Wah... At least I don't get except and accept mixed up.  
o.o  
o.o

Silver Snow: Lol. It double sent XD  
I bought:  
We are by ana Johnson  
Fireflies by Owl City  
Jerk it Out by The Ceasers  
Que Hiciste by JLo  
Ummm... Unwritten and animal i have become.  
Yes.

OptimisticOtaku: Oh I love Unwritten! I sortof like animal I have become too. :3 Those and Fireflies are the only songs I've heard of lol.

SilverSnow: I heard the other ones in the human world :3

OptimisticOtaku: Eh?! When?

SilverSnow: ... When I went on my two week mission last month...?

OptimisticOtaku: Was that what you were doing?

SilverSnow: Training Kurosaki-baka in kido…And Yes.

OptimisticOtaku: Was it successful?

SilverSnow: Not Whatsoever.

OptimisticOtaku: Should've known. 

**SilverSnow Shas been disconnected.**  
**SilverSnow has signed in.**

SilverSnow: Sorry, my computer was being an ass :/ it signed me off and started clicking strangley...

OptimisticOtaku: That's weird... Does it have a virus thingy? 0.o

SilverSnow: I have no clue...

OptimisticOtaku: Wah! I spelled weird wrong again! D:  
OptimisticOtaku: I think it's a bad habit. =A=

SilverSnow: *A* Oh dear God, Here come Captain Ukitake with a bag of candy... I'll be back in a minute.

**SilverSnow has signed out.**

OptimisticOtaku: Oh, poor Shi-chan... 

**SilverSnow Has signed in.**

OptimisticOtaku: That was fast. What happened?

SilverSnow: ... I have a bag of candy now, and an offer to accompany him to the candy store next time he goes...

OptimisticOtaku: Something tells me he went to Toshiro first and he didn't accept...

SilverSnow: I figure... He sees us both as small children with white hair

OptimisticOtaku: Now he re minds me of a pedo...

SilverSnow: Hikari!

OptimisticOtaku: What?!

SilverSnow: Captain Ukitake isn't a pedophile! He just... has a certain way of doing things o.o

OptimisticOtaku: Someone giving candy to people he sees as little kids sounds pedo-ish. .

SilverSnow:... I know, he just doesn't understand that. Oh dear God, now Gin is asking me why I have a bag of candy. x //// x

OptimisticOtaku: Are you sure...?What're you gonna tell him?

SilverSnow: I honestly think he's just blind to his actions... And I don't know...

Op timisticOtaku: Fine... Lol , good luck with Gin !

SilverSnow: Fine, if you ant to think of the poor tuberculosis ridden captain as a pedo, you can.

And RAWR. o////o

OptimisticOtaku: Meh, we have no proof, he's probably not a pedo . :3

SilverSnow: Lol, you and your assumptions…

**OptimisticOtaku has signed has signed out.**

SilverSnow : Humm, this candy **is** good.

**OptimisticOtaku has signed in.**  
**OptimisticOtaku has signed out.**

SilverSnow: NO D:

**OptimisticOtaku has signed in.**

OptimisticOtaku: I'm sorry! The internet was being stupid and said it wasn't responding and closed itself! D:

SilverSnow: ... I was getting bored. ... Ukitake's candy is good.

OptimisticOtaku: It is?! I want some...!

SilverSnow: No. Go find Ukitake and ask **him**.

OptimisticOtaku: But... But... Oh well.. I'll just eat Easter chocolate bunny.:3

SilverSnow:...DON'T EAT CHOCOLATE!!! YOU KNOW HOW HIGH YOU GET WHEN YOU DO!

OptimisticOtaku: **nomnomnomnomnom** But... But... I already ate it's ears.. And it's the smaller one!

SilverSnow: ...Fine.

OptimisticOtaku: Yay! **runs around room**

SilverSnow: Oh dear God, I knew this was going to happen... OOOOH, There's sherbet candies in here!

**OptimisticOtaku has been disconnected. **

SilverSnow: DANG IT

**OptimisticOtaku is online.**

SilverSnow:... Did your internet die again?

**OptimisticOtaku has been disconnected. **  
**OptimisticOtaku has signed in.**

OptimisticOtaku: No, why?

SilverSnow: It signed you off three times

OptimisticOtaku: Oh... I don't know...

SilverSnow: It's annoying! .o.

OptimisticOtaku: I'm sorry... D:

SilverSnow: Oops, Captain's Meeting. Chat ya later.

OptimisticOtaku: Aw... Okay. Wait... Am I captain too? **Thinks**

SilverSnow: Yes, you are! Your 5th Captain!!! BAKA!!!

OptimisticOtaku: Aw... Fine. Imma bring my chocolate bunny though.

**OptimisticOtaku has signed out.**  
**SilverSnow has signed out.**

* * *

If you've made it this far I salute you. PRODUCT OF PURE BOREDOM.  
Reveiw! 


End file.
